


Demons can be such fuckers

by Imaybeintoomanyfandoms



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Demon!Shane, Demons are dicks, M/M, Protective Shane, Ryan has no clue, Shane’s just a good boyfriend, i actually am not sure how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaybeintoomanyfandoms/pseuds/Imaybeintoomanyfandoms
Summary: Shane is just fucking sick of it, random demons that can’t keep their noses out of other supernatural beings damn business. Long story short; don’t fuck with Shane.





	Demons can be such fuckers

**Author's Note:**

> Boom Boom, ya boi’s back with some more shyan shit. I just had the sudden urge to write demon!shane and this happened in like the span of 15 minutes so uuh here ya go. 
> 
> Also I’d like to say thank you to everyone who left kudos on my last bit of work because it honestly made my fucking day and really motivated me to write more so I’m seriously grateful to everyone who read and enjoyed it cause it’s helping me to find the joy in writing that I kind of forgot all about.

Shane was getting real sick of it.

All those lesser demons talking shit about him just because he hung around a human. It was none of their business what he did with his time on earth anyway, besides they couldn’t do more than a simple time restricted possession, let alone create a human body of their own and convince the world they were human too. 

Shane had had enough, so when the next demon was whispering in his ear about how ‘pathetic’ he was or how he was ‘wasting his power’, Shane lost it. Ryan, luckily had left for the gym a short while beforehand, leaving Shane alone in their shared apartment.

Shane had tried to keep his cool, he really had but this demon had said something about Ryan that really hit a nerve within Shane. Soon the room began to heat up rapidly, various objects began to lift off of different surfaces. The room then went dark, the only source of light coming from Shane himself, a deep red hue surrounding him. Shane heard the demon squeak in fear, obviously having not of expected this kind of reaction from Shane, considering his attitude towards comments in the past. 

Shane’s eyes went black as he muttered unintelligible words under his breath, being careful not to make too much of a ruckus that would attract unwanted attention. The demon must have realised that he was about to be banished and desperately began to frantically claw at the walls of the room to escape, but to no avail. This demon was to be frank, fucked. 

The demon let out an earsplitting shriek as he vanished from the mortal world and transported back to hell. 

The room lightened once again, objects returned to their former resting place without damage and Shane sat back down on the sofa, seemingly unbothered by it all.

A few short moments later and Shane heard the door being unlatched and the cheery voice of his boyfriend echoed through the apartment. Shane was up in an instant to greet him, with a huge smile upon his face to match Ryan’s own. 

“Hey Ry’, how was your workout?”

“Oh you know fine, pretty laid back honestly. But I am still sweaty.”

Shane let out a small laugh at that.

“Yeah well I don’t care.”

Ignoring Ryan’s complaints of how he needed to get in the shower, Shane wrapped his arms around Ryan and placed a kiss atop his head. Ryan let out an adorable giggle in response.

So yeah, he spent all his time on earth, so what? He was no less of a demon for that. It probably made him more of a demon due to all the shit he had to protect Ryan from.  
Protecting his short human companion was a full time job and Shane fucking loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know the endings pretty corny but eh I’m not great at endings. As always corrections and constructive criticism are welcome with open arms as are y’all hmu on tumblr which is @imaybeintoomanyfandoms
> 
> But anyway thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
